Let me die
by mybluebudds
Summary: A poem for all the villains in the Silverwing TV series. Small parody of "Let it go" too. I hope this came out ok though. Starting with Bathsheba, then Goth and the other villains. No O.C's this time.
1. Bathsheba

_**Bathsheba**_

Let me die, let me die,

All the **wrong** I'v done,

All it did was hurt those I knew,

All the friends I once had are **gone, **

Don't want to admit it to myself,

But I know it's true,

All I did was** hurt **myself,

And all the people I knew,

Now I'm too tired to fly,

...

Let me die, let me die,

I'm too weak to fly,

Let me die, let me die,

I can't let them **see** me cry,

Cause all this pain is filling me,

And no one can see,

How **deep** my wounds are,

That they'll **never** heal into scars,

...

Out here in this storm,

My **tears** are turning into **ice, **

The** snow** is **all** I have to keep **warm,**

Why **couldn't** I be** nicer? **

I minus well lay here,

**Abandoned** by the world,

**Rejected** by the world,

Ice** cut **my wrist, and snow **burry** me,

Make me **disappear, **

So no one can **find** me,

...

Let me die, let me die!

But **sing** me a** lullaby,**

So I could feel the **protection,**

That I lost from** rejection**,

Let me die! let me die!

So **no one** can see me cry,

As I tell more lies,

...

Oh Nocturna, Just let me die! let me die!

Then I'll be **safe** from all the hate,

But I know I deserve the **hate, **

Friends **become** haters,

When people they trusted become **traitors, **

...

Let me die! let me die!

So I can finally **cry!**

Let me die! let me die!

And all the **pain** can go away!

Let me die, let me die!

..No one **cares** about me..Anyway..

* * *

**A/N: I was listening to sad music, (a little of Frozen's let it go) and watching Silverwing episode 13 when I wrote this. (I also made some word bold to give them more feeling..I hope it worked) I can imagine Bathsheba flying away from Hibernaculum and eventually flying into a storm. She becomes so tired, she lands into the snow and hopes Nocturna will give her mercy and let her die peacefully in the snow. Bathsheba had to have known no one would go looking for her, since she betrayed the colony. Though its hard for me to understand why anyone would willingly abandon someone they know in a snow storm, let them suffer a cold death and forget about them. I mean, surely Frieda would show more mercy and be more forgiving then that, right? If she forgave Shade for breaking the law and saved him from the owls, then why wouldn't she forgive Bathsheba for betraying the colony and try to save her from freezing to death?**

**Anyways, I might do the same thing for Goth, Throbb, Scirocco, and maybe for Remus, but I'm not sure yet. Theirs will be different but will have "Let me die, No one and anyway" in them. Even if it was sad, I hope you enjoyed this and please review! **

**All characters belong to Silverwing, Let it go belongs to Disney.**


	2. Goth

_**Goth**_

Body filled with **pain,**

Water falling like rain,

Maybe one day,

I'll find the way,

Back to my jungle** home**,

I'v never felt so **alone**,

I **wish **someone would reach down,

And pull me out of this cold,

Back into the sun's gold,

But I know no one will,

They all **want** me to **drown**,

Or else they'll attack,

And blood will spill,

And then I'll be back,

In the painful water,

….

Let me die, let me die,

Theres no way out,

Let me die, let me die,

No one's going to hear me shout,

I'm too **buried** in the ice,

Too **deep **from the sky,

A long nap sounds nice,

…

Oh Cama Zotz, why?

Do you make me **suffer** like this?

I did everything you wanted me to do,

But its not **enough **for you,

And after all I'v done for you,

You still make it hard for me,

Oh why can't you see,

How much your **hurting **me?!

Theres only so much a person can take,

And I'v **taken **enough,

…..

Let me die, let me die,

I can not stand the pain **anymore**,

Let me die, let me die,

The ice is cutting me to the core,

I'v ate my meal,

Animals, Bats and Birds,

How did it come to this?

All I know is there is no escaping,

This icy kiss,

Can't you hear me **screaming? **

I wish I knew how to say this,

But I can not find the words,

…

You only** love** someone when they treat you **good,**

Good people always **have someone** for them,

You only **hate** someone when they treat you **bad,**

And bad people are always **abandoned,**

Everyone cares about the good,

No one even even thinks of the bad,

People cry when something happens to the good,

But no one cares if the bad are saddened,

Everyone just** throws** them away,

Hoping they'll die the **next day,**

These people are just so stereotypical,

But I am not typical!

…

Let me die, let me die,

So I won't have to say goodbye,

Let me die, let me die,

And no one would have to see me cry,

**Forgive me Zotz! **

But this is too much for me,

Can't you see my agony Zotz!?

All the ice thats **crushing** me!?

No, you probably can't, Zotz!

Your too busy **laughing** at me!

To think I was so loyal to you,

But you don't care!

All this time I have been talking to air!

If only I knew!

…..

Oh Zotz! Please let me die, let me die!

Then I can just **sleep forever**,

Let me die, let me die!

And have my body **rest** in the river,

I will return to the **light** of day,

Back in the jungle, where my **soul** lies,

Let me die, let me die!

No one **wants** me alive, anyway..

* * *

**A/N: Basically the same thing as Bathsheba's but different. I feel like I didn't do very good on his though, I'v been stuck for a awhile but at least I'v finally gotten around to update this. **

**In this one, Goth is being drowned and crushed by the ice in the waterfall. He curses Zotz for making him come to Hibernaculum, (I did that because I was wondering if he ever got tired of Zotz and got angry at him) and begs to die because he's in too much pain to care about anything else. **

**Next up would be either Throbb or Scirocco, who ever gets stuck in my head first. XD And yes, I made the cover picture myself. Its Luger, Goth, Throbb, Scirocco, Remus and Bathsheba with their hands stacked. I didn't add Brutus because he didn't die and he changed at the end of the TV series. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and please review! **

**All characters belong to Silverwing, Let it go belongs to Disney. **


End file.
